Risks
by Amor est Caecus
Summary: One-Shot. She thought a guy in leather was more her thing, until her sexy savior comes along. In a... Volvo?  Rated M for language and LEMONS.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM, Plot.. thats me. Harley-Davidson Sportster Forty-Eight, thats me too (_fuck yeah)_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck yeah baby, just like that." I moaned as I tightened my legs around his waist, making him hit a new spot. Out sweaty body's pressed against the hood of his car. <em>

"_Is that how you like it? Do you like it when I fuc-"_

"Bell's?" I heard a soft voice beside me say "Come on Bella, its time to close up." Came the voice again, someone nudging my side gently. My eyes take a moment to focus once I open them, Alice coming into view. _Damn her._ That had to be the most intense dream I've had in a very long time, not to mention the hottest.

"Yeah Alice, I'm up" I replied in a harsh voice. Maybe a little bit too harsh. But what can I say- I don't like to be interrupted, even if it was just a dream. A hot, sweaty, sexy dream.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the desk!" she laughed, dodging out of my way as I attempted to poke her.

"Indeed I did, what time is it anyways?" I asked, stretching out my muscles. Everything felt tense. _Not the best place to be taking a nap. _

"A little after ten, what were you working on over there anyways?" she asked "Oh and you snore. Sounded like a chainsaw, I though we had Freddy Krueger in here." she smirked. I threw the pencil that was on the table next to me at her, hitting here square in the forehead. _Ten points bitches. _

"Screw you Alice, I do not!" I said, ducking to evade the pencil that came flying back at me. Rolling my eyes. "I was working on the design for that appointment you booked me for tomorrow."

"The military tattoo? Cool, how's that coming along?" she asked.

"Pretty good, basic really. Just a lot of line work."

I was actually looking forward to this tattoo, I always like hearing the stories behind the tat. Especially when people have been in the military. Those are the ones who always have a good meaning behind the ink they want. Not just a meaningless little butterfly on the back of a neck or a tramp stamp.

"Should be an easy one then, maybe we'll all be lucky and he they wont need a god dammed pussyball." she said. Throwing her head back and laughing. _Oh lord lets hope._

You would think that someone in the military could manage a little bit of discomfort. You would assume they wouldn't burst out in tears like a pansy ass. Yeah, that's what you would guess.

Mike Newton was in army. Came in, uniform and all. Asking to get a back piece to remember his fallen comrades. Easy enough right? No. I wasn't even half way through the outline before he started sniffling. Complaining about the pain. Now, I'm not one to put anyone down for not being very pain tolerant, but being an artist I've acquired quite a bit of ink- so its safe to say that I can relate to the pain of being tattooed. Although I think moaning and crying about five minutes into the tattoo is just a little overboard. I thought that was bad enough. How wrong I was, he proceeded to vomit all over my station. Fun right? I guess its safe to say that tattoo wasn't completed. But the crocodile tears and the puke weren't even the worst of it. The fact that, vomit breath and all, he asked me out. And he fucking winked, saying that 'he could show a pretty lady some fun'. A shudder ran through me just thinking about it.

"Lets pray." I said. She nodded seriously in agreement.

"Alright, its late. Walk out to the parking lot with me?"

"Sorry Ali, there was someone in my spot when I got to work- I parked around the corner."

"Bummer, be careful okay?" she said. Pointing a finger at me.

"Always." I replied. "Call me in the morning?"

"Of course, night Bella."

"Goodnight." I said over my shoulder as we went our separate ways.

The cool night air whipped around me. _Damn. _I really wish I had just told the bastard to get the hell out of my spot. I only refrained to do so because of good customer service and all that shit.

Rounding the corner I saw my baby, a brand fucking new 2011 Harley-Davidson Iron 883. Just looking at the shiny black bike made me smile.

After I made my way over to the bike I took a second to just admire the perfect craftsmanship, the flawless finish with red pin-striping. Just as I was about to swing my leg over the bike an annoying ass drunken voice sounded my way.

"Hey sweet thing!" the man yelled.

I turned around. Fully intending to give the piece of shit a piece of my mind, but it wasn't just one drunk ass, there were three.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you honey." came from the same guy.

"I'm fully aware of who you were talking to dickhead." I replied

"Baby, lemme ask ya a question." the second one slurred.

"Feel free." I shook my head at his drunken haze. He was pretty much cross eyed.

"Can I take ya home?" he said and then burped, his buddies laughing at him. "Show ya what a real man feel like?"

I let out a snort, who does this shit think he is? Rolling my eyes I grabbed my helmet, putting it on.

"Bitch, you said I could ask you a question!"

"I said you could ask, never said I would answer. Asshole." I turned around to get on my bike. One of them grabbing my arm as I did so.

"That's no way to talk to a man." he said. Leering down at me.

"Well I see no man around here." I said, pretending to look around. "Do you see a man?"

He tightened his grip on my arm. "Well aren't you feisty, I think you need to be taught a lesson." he was not pulling me away from my bike. I struggled to get out of his firm hold on my arm.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted as he continued to drag me towards the alley that my bike was parked across from.

"Oh sweetheart, we're just getting starte-"

"Hey!" came a strong, masculine voice from behind us. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" I could hear quick paced footsteps coming closer. I wanted to turn around and hear where the voice was coming from, but his grip was too firm and I could turn my body around.

"Nothing that concerns you, pretty boy." came from one of the drunken men. My arm was jerked when someone ripped me from his grasp, pulling me close to their body before stepping in front of me.

"Its in your best interest to get the fuck out of here before I call the cops."

Well that sent them running.

The figure turned around to look at me. He was tall; towering over my small 5'3 build. So he was probably a little over six feet.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked looking me over. Sex. That was the only word I could use to describe his voice, it was smooth and just oozing with sex appeal. I just shook my head, not trusting myself to use words. I couldn't stop looking at him. He was wearing a dark t-shirt and jeans. His muscle rippling under his shirt as he reached to pick up my bracelet that must have fallen off in the struggle. My eyes traveled up to his face, roaming over his strong, angular features. He looked like a god. Like a modern day Adonis, a walking Greek statue. It looked like he hadn't shaved because there was a bit of stubble along his jaw. His eyes, I have never in my life seen someone with eyes so incredibly green. They were a gorgeous emerald color. And fuck, his hair. It looked like he'd just had a good roll around in bed. I was in a perfect disarray.

I suddenly remembered that I hadn't thanked him yet. I was too busy ogling him to even think about forming a coherent sentence.

"Thank you so much for that, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up." I said looking at the ground. Knowing damn well the second I looked into his eyes all thoughts would be out the window.

"No problem." he replied softly "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up." I squared my shoulders and looked up at him.

"Good, I'm assuming that's your Harley?" God he was gorgeous.

"You assumed right." I smiled, looking back at my pride and joy. "Well thanks again."

"Of course, would it be ok if I followed you home?" he asked. His eyes widening when he realized how that sounded. "Just because after what happened… I wouldn't want something to happen to you … I'd just like to make sure you got home safely…" he quickly said, stumbling over his words.

"I would really appreciate that." I said. It would definitely make me feel safer on my ride back.

"Lead the way then." well, I guess he regained his confidence.

I turned around and slid my helmet back in place after I had taken it off to thank him. I glanced back to see him climbing into his car. A silver Volvo by the looks of it. After starting the bike I slowly made my way out of the lot, looking behind me to make sure he was following before pulling out.

The rumble between my legs already erased the jitters I was feeling from what had happened. Riding my bike was always so soothing.

At a red light I turned around to see if he was still following. He was, but had a pained expression on his face._ Hmm wonder what that's about…_

After about another five minute drive I pulled into my complex, parking in front of my building. Turning the engine off. He pulled up next to me, parking before getting out. He was watching me intently as I swung my leg over and stood up. Taking my helmet off and shaking my long hair out. I set it on my seat and walked around the bike.

"I cant thank you enough-…" I stopped, realizing I hadn't caught his name.

"Edward." he said "Edward Cullen, and don't worry about it. Any decent man would have done it."

"I'm Bella." I said, reaching my hand out for him to shake. He did. "And this is Los Angeles, we seem to be lacking decent men around here." I said and he laughed.

"Have a nice night, Bella." he said, turning back to his car. _Say something!_

"Would you like to come up?" I asked as he reached for his door. "For something to drink?"

He turned around with a crooked smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"G-Great" I stuttered. Fuck, he had a panty-dropping smile.

After getting an odd look from the doorman, who was probably curious- being Edward is the first guy he's seen bring up to my apartment. We made our way to my door.

"This is it." I said, opening the door, motioning for him to go in.

He looked around. Taking in all of the artwork that covered my walls. There were very few open spaces.

"These are amazing, who did them?" he asked.

"They're mine actually." I replied.

"This one is beautiful, Bella." he was looking at one of my newer pieces. It was a Koi Fish, surrounded by dark waves and wilting flowers.

"Thank you, that's my favorite too." I smiled. "You can have one of them if you'd like, it's the least I can do."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh I couldn't, these must have taken so much time."

"Its fine, promise." I added "Would you like a tour?" he just nodded, looking deep in thought.

He continued to admire all of my artwork throughout the house.

"And last, this is the master bedroom." I said, opening the door so he could see inside. He didn't say anything so I looked up. I wasn't expected to see his eyes hooded, with a lust filled look. He slowly moved closer, gauging my reaction. When I didn't reject his attempt to get closer he gently placed his hands against the wall, on either side of my body. Fuck me, he smelled amazing. My breathing started to quicken. He gently touched my chin, urging me to look up at him.

"May I kiss you?" he asked when I finally looked up at him. I nodded. And he leaned closer, stopping just before our lips touched, giving me one last chance to decline, his eyes piercing into mine.

I closed the gap, softly kissing the corner of his mouth before fully pressing my mouth against his. He closed his eyes, kissing me back slowly. I brought my hands up to rest on his chest as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged. He moaned and pulled my roughly against his body. My mind was screaming for me to stop, that this wasn't right. I ignored my thoughts, because I wanted this. I wanted this so fucking badly. My arms moved up and around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. This caused him to kiss me deeper, he moved his hands down to rest on my ass. He gave one light squeeze before he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He slowly walked us over to my bed, not breaking our kiss.

He leaned down so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I fell back onto the mattress, pulling him with me. He settled himself between my legs, where I could feel his extremely prominent, and extremely large- hard on against my thigh. I slightly shifted, creating some much needed friction.

"Fuck!" I gasped as his finger circled my nipple. I broke our kiss and roughly shoved him up before pushing him back down so that I was on top, pulling his shirt off as I did so- nibbling and trailing kisses as I moved my way down his body. He jerked up, trying to gain some release as his erection came in contact with my heat. My hands reached for his pants and pushed them down around his ankles. I sat up, I couldn't take my eyes off of the large tent in his boxers. He was much bigger than I expected. I slowly pulled him out of his boxers.

"Jesus mother fuck." he cried as I gripped him tighter. I smirked before leaning down and trailing my tongue from base to tip. His breathing quickened tremendously. I tilted my head up a little to look at him. He was intently watching what I was doing, his eyes dark with lust. I kept eye contact as I leaned back down and took him in my mouth. He gasped and threw his head back. I could tell he was resisting the urge to buck into my mouth. I smiled around him as his hands made their way to my hair, gently asking me to move at a quicker pace. I moaned around his cock.

"Fuck so good." he moaned. I could feel his cock twitch in my mouth. "Bella!"

His warm come shot down my throat. I sucked him clean before moving up his body and giving him a soft kiss.

I squealed as he lifted me up so I was on my hands and knees at the edge of the bed. He stood up behind me.

"I'm going to make you feel so fucking good baby." he said. I moaned as his cock rubbed against my wet folds, I shook my ass in the air a little. He growled before slamming into me.

"Motherfuck!" I yelled out.

He slowly pulled out before roughly plunging back in. He kept a fast pace, pounding into me. It wasn't long before I could feel my walls clenching around him. The heat in my stomach intensifying.

"Come for me Bella." he said as his thumb rubbed against my clit.

"Edward!" Flames shot through me as my orgasm hit. Both of us moaning out in ecstasy.

He pulled out, falling back onto the bed. Pulling me against him. I closed my eyes once my breathing slowed. Curling up against his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Pussyball- A tennis ball given to a customer who won't stop whining… (Hence the 'pussy' before ball) <strong>

**But hey, you'd rather have someone crying and whining about the pain then one who wont stop moaning like a porn star. I went home after one of those one night and thought… **_**its great to look like a movie star, and party like a rock star. But do it like a porn star? Yeah.. Not so much.**_


End file.
